


Fourth Roommate

by juicytree21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Roommate AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.google.com/search?q=supernatural+destiel+text+post&tbm=isch&imgil=Cbin8L174GnyWM%253A%253B0_JdEDc-_j9G4M%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252FSPNObsessed%25252Fsupernatural-memes%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&tbs=simg:CAESuAEJbbWBwgtoPPQarAELEKjU2AQaAggHDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo-BC0CaYFtQm5EeYDrwmDHfsQ1RuuJdctqjCjOrovviWuMLsv0C2vMBowgSRuXugIku-xnjAf5JLunzr1cf5yJYBtJhL_1YmL1-38eRMcrviUG8UgADIG1BC54IAMMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTZG_1LdDAsQne3BCRoaCggKBnBvc3RlcgoGCgRjb29sCgYKBGZpbG0M&fir=Cbin8L174GnyWM%253A%252C0_JdEDc-_j9G4M%252C_&usg=__N5k15jlIpPPea2p-Ba0XPuU4J7I%3D&biw=1366&bih=667&ved=0ahUKEwjPvaPb1-XNAhVm5YMKHUlNBYoQyjcISw&ei=Z5CAV4_uBObKjwTJmpXQCA#imgrc=Cbin8L174GnyWM%3A</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off of the picture linked above. I'm new to Ao3and I don't know how to embed pictures. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fourth Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatwriterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/gifts).



> https://www.google.com/search?q=supernatural+destiel+text+post&tbm=isch&imgil=Cbin8L174GnyWM%253A%253B0_JdEDc-_j9G4M%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252FSPNObsessed%25252Fsupernatural-memes%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&tbs=simg:CAESuAEJbbWBwgtoPPQarAELEKjU2AQaAggHDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo-BC0CaYFtQm5EeYDrwmDHfsQ1RuuJdctqjCjOrovviWuMLsv0C2vMBowgSRuXugIku-xnjAf5JLunzr1cf5yJYBtJhL_1YmL1-38eRMcrviUG8UgADIG1BC54IAMMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTZG_1LdDAsQne3BCRoaCggKBnBvc3RlcgoGCgRjb29sCgYKBGZpbG0M&fir=Cbin8L174GnyWM%253A%252C0_JdEDc-_j9G4M%252C_&usg=__N5k15jlIpPPea2p-Ba0XPuU4J7I%3D&biw=1366&bih=667&ved=0ahUKEwjPvaPb1-XNAhVm5YMKHUlNBYoQyjcISw&ei=Z5CAV4_uBObKjwTJmpXQCA#imgrc=Cbin8L174GnyWM%3A
> 
>  
> 
> Based off of the picture linked above. I'm new to Ao3and I don't know how to embed pictures. Sorry!

“Are you sure about this, Dean? It’s not too late to tell the school you’re living at home.” Dean rolled his eyes and shouldered his duffel bag.

“I’m an adult. I can deal with a damn roommate.” He picked up the only box in the back of his car and started walking towards the dormitory. Sam’s feet were padding loudly on the ground and Dean shot him annoyed look.

“Pick up your feet.” Sam frowned sheepishly and walked at a smoother pace. 

They made the trek up the three flights of stairs and Dean froze when they reached his floor. The hall was overfilled with parents, siblings, and partners. A group of half-naked girls were lounging around on the floor inside one of the dorm rooms.

“Your dorm is co-ed?” Sam asked. He sounded shocked and mildly horrified at the same time.

“It ain’t a big deal, Sam.” He continued walking down the hall until he stood outside the dorm room that had 3J painted in gold letters on the door. He gestured for his little brother to open the room and sighed when the door swung open to reveal an empty room.

“Oh shit. You’re bunking with, Novak?” Dean turned to see a tall guy standing outside of the room with a horrified look on his face.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” The guy shook his head.

“He ran off three roommates in a nine month stretch last year. He’s a nightmare from what I’ve heard.” The guy wandered and Dean felt slightly worried. How horrible _was_ this guy? Three people in nine months was a lot. He put his belongings on the bed that was clearly unoccupied and smiled at his brother who now looked extremely worried.

“Stop stressing, Sam. Let’s go get something to eat, ok?” Sam nodded and he flung his arm around his brother’s shoulders.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they returned to Dean’s dorm, things seemed to have quieted down a bit. There were a lot less people milling around the halls and he breathed a sigh of relief. Sam was walking a bit behind him, still working on his iced tea from the greasy fast food place. They got the end of the hall and Dean noticed the door to his room was cracked open slightly. He looked at his brother who raised his eyebrow and he opened the door.

Someone was hunched over the desk in the corner and he cleared his throat. The guy turned and Dean’s eyes widened slightly. The guy was fucking gorgeous. Probably the hottest guy he’d seen in his life. His dark hair was tousled and his piercing blue eyes looked bloodshot. The guy offered a tentative smile.

“You must be Dean. I’m Castiel Novak.” His smile grew a little and Sam tugged Dean’s sleeve.

“Nice to meet you.” Dean offered before turning to look at his brother. 

“What is it, Sam?” He hissed

“Three roommates in nine months, Dean.” Sam warned. 

“Shut up, Sammy.” He glanced over his shoulder at his roommate who was looking at him with a mildly worried look on his face.

“He’s freaking adorable.” Sam rolled his eyes and finished his drink.

“Don’t think with your dick, Dean. Clearly something’s wrong with this guy.” Dean punched his brother in the arm and Sam winced.

“When is Bobby picking you up? Because you’re pissing me off. And don’t say bad words. You’re too young to be fucking swearing.” Sam threw his hands up in frustration and Castiel cleared his throat.

“I can hear what you’re saying. You are whispering very loudly.” Dean blushed and Sam laughed.

“Sorry about my brother. He’s an asshole.” 

“Hey!” Sam shouted indignantly. Castiel laughed, a deep noise that resonated across the room.

“I assume you’ve heard the rumor about me?” Dean nodded and Castiel frowned.

“I’m gay. My past three roommates were not very…accepting of my sexuality. I’m guessing by your brother’s comment though, that won’t be a problem with you?” Castiel asked. 

“I’m fine with it.” 

“Better than fine probably.” Sam muttered. Dean turned on his heels to glare down at his brother.

“I don’t care if you’re 14. I’ll kick your ass.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby picked up Sam a half hour later and it couldn’t have been sooner. His snide little comments every few minutes were getting on Dean’s nerves. Luckily Castiel was able to shut him up by giving him some seaweed candy he’d had imported from Japan. Sam had chewed on that until Bobby had called Dean telling him to walk Sam down. 

When he got back, Castiel was chewing on a piece of the dark green candy he’d given Sam. He was tapping away on his keyboard and gave Dean a smile when he reentered the room. Dean sat down on his bed and shed his flannel shirt.

“Your brother is nice. He’s very smart.” Castiel said after a few minutes.

“Too freaking smart for his own good.” 

“He clearly admires you greatly.” Dean nodded.

“Don’t know why. He’s better than me.” Castiel smiled.

“You don’t seem that bad, Dean. You seem like a good man who cares deeply for his brother.” Dean gritted his teeth and grunted a thanks.

“You seem nice enough too, Castiel.” He shook his head and scoffed.

“Please call me Cas.” 

The two of them talked for a few more hours. They found out they grew up only one city away from each other and that they’d run in almost the same social circles. Dean had been friends with Michael Novak who turned out to be Cas’s older brother. 

Sometime during their conversation, they’d ended up sitting on Dean’s bed. Castiel talked very properly but he was also very animated and gestured with his hands a lot. He bumped Dean’s chest a few times but he didn’t mind. He liked listening to Cas talk.

“Well, I think this is going to be a good year, Dean. Don’t you?” He asked after a few minutes. Cas smiled at him and Dean felt his breath hitch.

“Definitely.”


End file.
